Sekirei: Endless Battles
by Lostpersona
Summary: The story takes place when minato has musubi but before he winged Ku but Yukari has Winged Shiina. Minato's younger brother come to live with him already knowing of the Sekirei plan and also having one of his own MinatoxHarem OCxOC YukarixShiina rated M for language sexual situations and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heyo lost is back and better than Eva sorry guys i got major writers block and lost my story notebook s-**

**Tsukiumi: we get it blabbering buffoon before i smite thy with-**

**Me: first your not in the story yet and you forget i can make your life in my story a living hell now say the disclaimer miss panty shot**

**Tsukiumi: ok ok lost doesn't own anything and you enjoy this story**

_**Chapter 1: Pilot**_

**(MBI private jet: ? POV) **"M-Master?" my Sekirei asked disrupting my only hour of sleep i got one this plain ride " yes Akari and for the 1 millionth time since i winged you call me by my real name" I said before a yawn. "S-Sorry Saito-Kun but where are we staying" "well I have an idea were we can stay" i said as i smirked.

**(Izumo inn: Minato's POV)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S COMING TO LIVE HERE?!" i yelled into my cellphone "yea i just got a text from him saying that he's moving here with a friend and hes going to stay at the inn" said my little sister Yukari "Damn now i have to make an explanation for Musubi crap" "well you winged it not my pro- -sigh- i gotta go Shiina got tangled in the paper towels again" Yukari said then i heard a faint 'help' in the background before she hung up i closed my phone threw it on my desk then laid down to rest 'this is gonna suck majorly'

**(Yukari's Apartment: Yukari's POV)**

"How do you keep getting tangled in the paper towels" i said as i freed Shiina from his paper towel confinement "I think they're getting revenge for their friends" Shiina said as he untied his legs "well lets keep you away from paper products Kay~?" "Okay" Shiina said as he went to our room

**(Outside Izumo Inn)**

"Saito-Kun their one awoken Sekirei and an Ashikabi inside" Akari said as Saito walked up behind her "Well,well looks like Minato been busy" Saito said with a sly grin. When Saito knocked on the front door he heard a crash from upstairs when he looked up he saw a brown haired girl in a pink skirt and a white shirt. the Sekirei landed in front of Akari "Hi im Musubi No.88 and im a fist type" She said as she got in a fighting stance "I'm Akari No.73 im a Sword-type i think" Akari said as she drew he sword

**Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter well do the three R please Review'Reccomendand Rate also no Flames im trying my best :b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hello im trying to upload faster and i might up load a chapter or two starting today and in this chap we learn more about Saito and Akari a-**

**Saito: ok ok we get it now can we begin?**

**Minato : yeah why don't we start this chapter**

**Me: ok ok but remember interupt me again and you'll be punished oh and btw in the story bold is flashbacks or stories,italics are thoughts,and underlined stuff is Sekirei Bios and inactations and attacks from now on**

**Saito and Minato: Lost doesn't own a thing he only owns his laptop his clothes and his house an-**

**Me: they get it enjoy guys**

**_Chapter 2: Saito's Past_**

_**(Outside Izumo Inn: Normal POV)**_

Saito watched while he watch the two Sekirei go at it _Its a good thing i told her to use a practice sword against a Sekirei we can befriend _Saito thought to himself as he heard the front door open "Whats going on out here" Yelled a voice that was familiar to one he's known since he was a kid. "Akari stop fighting save your strength we've had enough problems as is coming here no need for you to get deactivated" Saito yelled to his Sekirei "awwwwww but it was just getting fun" Akari said as she landed next to her Ashikabi "oh and Musubi you kept the right side of you body open if i was using a real sword you would have been deactivated" Akari said as her sword disappeared into thin air. "You never told me you winged a Sekirei" Minato said shocked "it happened about eight years after you guys left"Saito said his expression saddening at the mention of the memory "well why don't you come in and explain everything from then"

_**(Inside the dining area of the**_**_Inn)_**

"so where do i begin oh yeah after you and yukari to left" Saito started

_**(Story/Flashback**__**Start)**_

**A five year old Saito stands at the train station sobbing to himself. "Get over it they're gone there's nothing you can do they left so grow up"A younger Takami said to the crying boy. As he got older and older Saito was forced to study and study.****_I cant take it anymore all these classes all these test preps i cant take it anymore its to much i can't even see my friends anymore I'll go stay with Uncle and auntie i dont care i just cant stay here any more i cant stay here! _****the 13 year old boy said to himself as he packed his last bit of clothes,his emergency Debit card and his Cell phone He quickly wrote a note to his mother and dashed to the closest bus station after 20 minutes of running he went to pick up supplies for his trip "it'll take two days for me to make it to aunties house by bus" Saito said to himself quietly As he picked out snacks and drinks. As Saito left the store he crashed into a girl around his age with Dark blue hair and gray eyes she was wearing a dark blue denim jeans and a white and blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and blue,gray,and white tennis shoes "Excuse me miss are you ok?" Saito asked the girl who is still laying on top of him. when the girl looked up she stared at him with a blush "Excuse me whats you name I'm Saito"Saito said while they got out of their compromising position "I'm Akari" the Girl said while her blush deepened "Hey you kid get away from her" Saito turned to the voice and saw pink hair girl that looked like she was 15 chasing after them "well Akari lets go before we figure out what that woman wants" Saito said as he took the girls arm and ran toward an empty alley they stopped to take a break Saito turned to her" So...Hot..." "are you ok" " yes i am ok but can i ask you a favor?" "sure anything you need" "HEY GET AWAY FROM HER SHES DANGEROUS" It was the same voice from in front of the grocery store "please be my Ashikabi" Akari asked as she seal their pact with a kiss a bright light enveloped the alleyway when Saito opened his eyes Small but beautiful wings dark blue emerged from Akari's back. After the light subsided Akari stood up and started to say a phrase or something****"BY THE SWORD OF MY CONTRACT,I CUT AWAY MY ASHIKABI'S BURDENS" PHASE SLASH is what Akari yelled when she summoned a 1H sword from thin air she appeared behind the Pink haired teen who seemed to start bleeding from her arms "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pink haired teen yelled "H-How did you do that Akari" "i'll explain later we have to go but i'll leave a note telling what happened to No.105 I didnt kill her just knocked her out" "ok here some paper and a pen but hurry before my mom comes looking for me" Saito said as he passed her the paper and a pen Akari wrote quickly and they both ran to the bus station**

**_(END)_**

"well that's basically all that happened when i ran away" Saito said as he finished the long story "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Musubi stated looking lost "well to sum it up after Minato and Yukari i was forced to later i ran away from home on the way to the bus station i met Akari she was being chased by another Sekirei Akari defeated her without Deactivating her and after we got on a bus to my Aunt's house and got the whole Minaka Lecture on my cell phone and then me and Akari have been training so when we come back we could help all the Sekirei we can from being harmed or being forcibly winged" Saito said as he yawned "hey i have enough to rent 2 rooms here if i can stay here" Saito said as he looked at his sleeping Sekirei "sure but Miya has one strict r-" "Yes i do have one NO EXPLICT OR SEXUAL Activities between the tenants" said a Purple Haired women that appeared out of nowhere and emitted a Demonic aura "Y-Yes i understand" Saito said Sweatdropping "Hey Akari wake up" Saito said as he shook his Sekirei awake "Huh what time is it its time for us to go to our rooms" Saito said as he stood up and picked up his suitcases "oh ok" Akari said as she took her suitcase as she yawned then walked up stairs " Saito room 205 and Akari you can share with Musubi in room 203" Miya said as she went back to the kitchen "Well goodnight" Saito and Akari said in unison

_**(Tomorrow morning: Saito's POV)**_

I woke up with the feeling of someone laying on my arm and the presence of a demon "well well looks like you broke the first rule" IT Sounded li- _OH SHIT_ i thought to myself as the door swung shut.

**CHAPTER END**

**Me: Well i hope you guys like this chapter my brain hurts after think fixing rearranging and shit well any way remember the three R's And no flames pls **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: first i'll ask you guys one question i need sekirei from the anime or of your own creations for Saito i already Have Kuno and Benitsubasa for two of them but ill need three more so ill take any suggestions the top three most voted sekirei the three who win will be Saito's sekirei and you can also make your own Sekirei ****you want to give me types their incantations what they look like and what they wear** but the only number i wont allow are numbers of used sekirei and the numbers: 73,54,87 and 63 those are for sekirei in development for the hand OC's Made i will also need Ashikabi 's to so give it all you got if i like the Sekirei or Ashikabi i'll put it in my story. **ok guys lets start the chapter Akari take it away**

**Akari: Lost doesnt own anything to do with Sekirei but his OC's and the clothes one his back so enjoy this chapter**

** Chapter 3: The Green girl and The Crybaby PT.1**

_**(Izumo Inn: Dining room )**_

"Minato i got a question for you" Minato's little brother said as he Sipped his tea "What is it?" minato asked as he heard yet another whimper come from outside "well i had a dream about a Sekirei last she called me her Ashikabi and i woke up because i felt Miya's presence but i got a good look at her" Saito said as he felt uneasy every time he heard his Sekirei whine in pain "OK what are they doing" Saito asked as the sliding door opened and revealed the two Sekirei with bumps on their heads " Akari what happened?" "The landlady is very strong" Akari said as she rubbed her head wincing every time she touch one of the three bumps on her head "ok Akari why did i have this dream about this Sekirei" "It means you have linked with another Sekirei the more you obtain the stronger the ones you can obtain" Akari said as she treated her bumps "well if you also had one then i guess i'm not going crazy" Minato said as he Poured the Girls some cups "well as long as you sense them they haven't been eliminated or forcibly winged so they should be easy to find unless MI-" Akari was cut off from both Minato's and Saito's phones ringing "what does it say?" Musubi asked tending to both her and Akari's bumps "it says _Come one Come all two Sekirei Are pinpointed and have been in the same area for to long the first one is the green girl located at Koishikawa Garden and the second one is wandering the streets in the main city everyone goodluck and happy hunting" _they all stared blankly at each other and they all had the same thing on their mind "OH COME ON!" they yelled as they gathered their jackets and shoes "well i saw mine in a city type background then that means your is at the garden" Saito said as he grabbed his cellphone "take your cell so if one is successful we'll call the other to see if they need help" "alright well lets do our best to bring those Sekirei home" "yeah lets go" the brothers said as they head off in opposite directions

_**(The main **__**city)**_

"She's close i can feel it" Saito said as he ran in the direction his instincts telling him where to run which turns to take "whats wrong Sai-kun?" "She's being chased" Saito said as he kept turning corners like he knows the city like the back of his hand "were getting closer" Saito said as he was getting more and more worried " i hope minato's doing way better than i am" Saito said as he ran even faster

**_(Koishikawa garden entrance)_**

"ACHOOOO!" Minato sneezed "are you ok minato are you catching a cold?" musubi asked worrying about her ashikabi "im fine it was just a sneeze" minato said as they walked through the trees not nowing they were being followed .

**_(Back to Saito's story)_**

"she close shes really close" Saito said as she ran into an alley while Akari wasn't looking "Sai-kun?" Akari said looking for her Ashikabi. "get away from her" Saito yelled at the two Sekirei cornering the Sekirei from his dreams" oh yeah what you gonna do about it" said the one holding the scythe "nothing but i can get her away from you" Saito said as he took a step forward "you talk big for someone so weak" the one with the scythe said as she swung down Saito jump up out of the way and landed on-top of the scythe "told you you can't hit me" Saito said as he jumped of the scythe and landed infront of the unwinged Sekirei "you ok?" Saito asked as he got down on one knee and looked into the Sekirei's eyes "I-I'm ok" The blond-haired Sekirei said as her face reddened "Well I'm Saito and you are..." Saito asked as he saw the effects of her reaction tacking effect "QUICK GET HER AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE HE WINGS HER" the scythe wielding one yelled as she and her partner charged "I'm Kuno" the Sekirei said before she sealed their pact with a kiss when Saito opened his eyes he saw a pair of golden wings emerge from Kuno's back after the light subsided Kuno opened her eyes and stared at her Ashikabi "No.95 Kuno voice type i am yours now and forever " was what Kuno said as she gazed upon her Ashikabi as if they're the only one's in the world. the scythe wielding Sekirei cleared her throat "well our master has no use for a winged Sekirei so i'll just kill you both" said the scythe wielder " I'm No. 43 Yomi,scythe type" "Kuno you don't have to fight her" Saito said as he put himself infront of his new Sekirei. "Fine then you'll die with her" Yomi said as she raised her scythe Saito closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but when it didn't he opened his eyes to see the person he thought was gone " I,m No.73 Akari Sword type " "Akari yo-" Saito was cut off when she kissed him on the lips he closed his eyes as light emerged in the alleyway he opened his eyes to see the Dark blue wings he saw when they first met. When the light dimmed Akari stood up and summoned her real sword "BY THE SWORD OF MY CONTRACT,I CUT AWAY MY ASHIKABI'S BURDENS"**PHASE SLASH!** Akari yelled as she cut through her opponent. Yomi fell to the ground after receiving an incantation attack from a sekirei that knows exactly what her ashikabi was exactly thinking was a pure bond to strong for a recently awakened Sekirei. "She's ceased functioning the attack was to much for her" Akari said as she sat down next to her defeated opponent "lets sit here till they pick her up then we go help your brother" Akari said as she motioned for them to sit as well "well why not if its one of the rules then we have to do it" Saito said as he sat next to his first sekirei the Kuno followed suit sitting next to Saito and she started to sob "W-Why are you crying" "its because you are a nice ashikabi i'm happy you came i would have been forcibly winged" Kuno said as she fell asleep with her head on Saito's Shoulder _I HAVE A OVERPROTECTIVE SWORDSWOMAN AND A CRYBABY HUH LOOK AT ME NOW MA LOOK _Saito thought as the MBI chopper flew overhead "oh and Saito if you ever run off without telling me again imma have to hurt you" Akari said as she also fell asleep on her Ashikabi's unused shoulder "hehe by my pact as an Ashikabi i will protect you both from harm" Saito said before kissing both of their foreheads "I'll die before letting harm come to either of you"

**CHAPTER END**

**There was alot more developement in the story and next chapter is when minato gets the green girl till then ttyl and do the three R's**


End file.
